A Very Potter Sequel
thumb|400pxA Very Potter Sequel est la deuxième comédie musicale de la Team StarKid reprenant les romans d'HarryPotter. Elle raconte la première année d'étude à Poudlard alors que les mangemorts veulent se débarasser d'Harry afin qu'il n'anéantisse pas Voldemort dans le futur. Le scénario a été écrit par Matt et Nick Lang ainsi que Brian Holden . Toutes les chansons sont composées par Darren Criss. L'histoire est basée sur les tomes 1,3 et 5 d'Harry Potter par J.K Rowling. Cette pièce a été jouée du 14 au 16 mai 2010 sur le campus de l'Université du Michigan. La vidéo de la pièce a été postée sur Youtube le 22 juillet 2010. L'Histoire Résumé Voldemort a été anéanti par Harry Potter et les Mangemorts ont perdu leur maître. Cependant Lucius Malefoy décide de retourner dans le temps, lors de la première année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter, afin de l'anéantir avant qu'il ne détruise le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On revient donc en arrière et on suit les péripéties d'Harry lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Lors de cette première année, il découvrira qu'il est célèbre, il devra faire face à un loup garou et aux retenues de Dolores Ombrage, il participera à son premier match de Quidditch, apprendra l'existence du dangereux Sirius Black et devra déjouer les pièges tendues par Lucius Malefoy et les mangemorts ! Les aventures d'Harry et de ses amis n'ont jamais été aussi épiques ! Acte par Acte A venir... Le Cast Harry Potter – Darren Criss Ron Weasley –Joey Richter Hermione Granger –Bonnie Gruesen Ombrage/Umbridge –Joe Walker Draco Malefoy –Lauren Lopez Lucius Malefoy –Tyler Brunsman Remus Lupin - Brian Holden Sirius Black - Nicolas Joseph Strauss-Matathia Yaxley - Correy Doris Albus Dumbledore –Dylan Saunders Severus Snape/Rogue –Joe Moses Ginny Weasley / Rita Skeeter –Jaime-Lyn Beatty Goyle / Firenze –Jim Povolo Neville Londubat –Richard Campbell Dean Thomas – Britney Coleman Seamus Finnigan / James Potter / –Brian Rosenthal Cho Chang –Devin Lytle Lavande Brown –Sango Tajima Hedwige / Lily Potter / Luna Lovegood - Arielle Goldman Crabbe / La vendeuse de bonbon –Julia Albain Molly Weasley – Lily Marks Arthur Weasley / Scarfy / Le choixpeau Magique / Peter Petigrow - Nick Lang Les Chansons Les chansons ont toutes été écrites par Darren Criss. Dans l'ordre on retrouve: *Not Over Yet (chantée par Tyler Brunsman et les choeurs) *Harry Freakin Potter (chantée par Joey Richter, Darren Criss et les choeurs) *To Have a Home (chantée par Darren Criss) *Hermione Can't Draw (chantée par l'ensemble du cast) *The Coolest Girl (chantée par Bonnie Gruesen) *Gettin' Along (chantée par Joe Walker et Dylan Saunders) *Let's the Game Begins (chantée par l'ensemble du cast) *Those Voices (chantée par Darren Criss, Nicolas Joseph Strauss-Matathia, Brian Rosenthal et Arielle Goldman) * Guys Like Potter (chantée par Tyler Brunsman et Joe Moses) *Stutter (chantée par Joe Walker) *No Way (chantée par Darren Criss, Joey Richter, Bonnie Gruesen et Lauren Lopez) *Days Of Summer (chantée par Darren Criss, Joey Richter, Bonnie Gruesen Lauren Lopez et l'ensemble du cast) *Get Back to Hogwart (reprise) - (chantée par l'ensemble du cast) Répliques (anglais) *''Platform 9 3/4 ? There ain't no such thing . You're the 700th kid to ask me that today and I still refuse to believe that it exists.'' Un employé de la gare à Harry Potter *''Red Vines, what the hell can't they do ?'' Ron Weasley *''Did you get my text ? Well you didn't text me back ! Ombrage à Dumbledore *-Hey, Ron, what are you thinking of ? Maybe a snack or a frumpy little girl ? - No, I'm thinking about Harry ! - Oh cool, I was thinking about me too !'' Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. *''Aw come on who made Cho cry ? What is that ? I don't even care who did it. You're gonna die Shlongbottom ! Harry Potter *''I was in a car with my parents when we crashed into a crocodile. My parents got eaten but then the crocodile took out a knife and gave me this scar. ''Harry Potter *-Where have you been all my life ? - In a cupboard under some stairs... Ron Weasley et Harry Potter *''What the speel is going on here ? Ombrage *''But how do I kill the children ? I don't wanna hurt them... Ombrage *''Alright gang, I'll ignore that some of you are late if you ignore that I'm the latest. Remus Lupin *''Hugs and butterfly kisses, your Draco. PS: Tell mama to bugger off. Drago Malfoy *''Daddy you came to love me ? Drago Malfoy à Lucius Malfoy *''- Permission form to Hogsmeade ? - Uh no, I'm Harry Potter. Ombrage et Harry Potter *- Hey Ron, I am invisible! - Who said that? - But Sirius, I don't think I'm in any kind of grave danger. - Who said that? Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Sirius Black *''I wonder, what this could be...I hope it's a puppy! Puppy, puppy, puppy! ''Ron Weasley et Harry Potter *''It's Firenze , our centaur-friend! ''Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy *''Probably the work or that infamous hogwarts jaguar. Remus Lupin *''Harry, I am a homeless...Can I live with you? Sirius Black *''I've quite literally taught you everything that I know. ''Remus Lupin à Harry Potter *''I'm in a rage! ''Harry Potter à propos de Sirius Black *''All I see is myself and I'm inside Willy Wonka's chocolate factory! Hermione is turning into a blueberry and I eating her. ''Ron Weasley à propos du miroir du Rised *''Take this, you bastard! Alohomora! ''Ron Weasley à Sirius Black *''Maybe that's a thought we can make happen. I'm kidding! Or I'am not! ''Remus Lupin à Cho Chang Traduction ''A venir... Anecdotes *Comme dans A Very Potter Musical, pour les besoins de la pièce, Darren Criss a modifié certaines des chansons qu'il avait déjà écrites pour qu'elles puissent être réutilisées. Ainsi, Guys Like Potter a été adaptée d'une chanson qu'il avait écrite à propos d'un garçon nommé Peter, tandis que Days of Summer était une blague courante dans la team. En effet, cette chanson avait été écrite à l'origine pour Little White Lie mais n'a jamais été ré-utilisée avant le Sequel. La chanson Stutter faisait également parti du répertoire intial de Darren. Les autres chansons ont été écrites uniquement pour le spectacle et Darren Criss les a toutes écrites en un mois environs. * Galerie 86f320e8.jpg tumblr_ldl9bh1bmf1qdh54fo1_500.jpg starkid.png a very potter sequel snape.jpg avps rita skeeter.png A-Very-Potter-Sequel-Cast-Photo-starkidpotter-14118143-450-315.jpg Vidéos Catégorie:Les Spectacles